villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vitiate
Tenebrae, also known as Vitiate to Nathema, the Sith Emperor to the Sith Empire, and Valkorion to the Eternal Empire, was a Dark Lord of the Sith who reconstituted the Sith Empire after the Great Hyperspace War and went on to rule it for more than a millennium. He is the primary antagonist of the Jedi Knight Storyline and the overall main antagonist of Star Wars: The Old Republic, as well as its expansion pack, Knights of the Eternal Throne. Powers and Abilities Even as a child, Vitiate possessed immense strength in the Force, and his abilities began to manifest themselves at the age of six. He used his newfound powers to snap his adoptive father's neck with a thought, and tortured his mother with the Force for months while feeding on her fear and pain. As his powers grew, Vitiate continued to gorge himself on the fear and suffering of those whom he tortured in public executions. When he confronted the Sith Emperor. Vitiate's power at the age of thirteen was great enough for Marka Ragnos to acknowledge the teenager's strength and grant him the title of Lord Vitiate. Vitiate soon gained a reputation as a scholar, spending much of the next century studying the secrets of the dark side. He soon gained an immense knowledge of Sith sorcery, becoming one of the most powerful practitioners of both Sith magic and alchemy, and devised complex rituals to warp life itself. Another one of Vitiate's specialties was in the domination of his opponent's minds, as he was able to dominate the minds of eight thousand Sith Lords and bind them to his will. He then used their combined power to perform the most complex ritual of Sith magic ever performed, ripping the Force from the entire planet of Nathema and absorbing the combined life force of every living thing on the surface. Lord Scourge suspected that Vitiate had not only absorbed the lives of those who had died in the ritual, but was in fact feeding off their spirits to sustain his own throughout the centuries that followed. Gallery 640px-Kamehamemperor!.png|The Emperor summoning a powerful blast of Force Lightning Dromund Kaas rally.jpg|The Emperor on Dromund Kaas Vitiate.png|The Emperor radiating darkness 453px-Emperor_lightning_saber.png|A duplicate of The Emperor 593px-Emperor_lightning.png|The Emperor using Sith Lightning 623px-Emperor_Vision.png|The Emperor appears in a vision of the Hero of Tython 210px-Sith_Pureblood.jpg|A Sith Pureblood; The Emperor's original body Sith_Emperor.JPG|The Emperor on his throne EmperorvsHeroofTython.jpg|The Emperor is confronted by the Hero of Tython Darth Vitiate.png|The Emperor's body during the attack on his space station Valkorion02.jpg|The Emperor in front of the Eternal Throne Valkorion.png|The Emperor and his son, Prince Arcann, while the latter is attempting to kill the former. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Knights Category:Omnipotents Category:Neutral Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Pure Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Deities Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychics Category:Dark Forms Category:Cult Leaders Category:Strategic Category:Aliens Category:Revived Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Muses Category:Slaver Category:Force of Nature Category:Mutilators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parasite Category:Collector of Souls Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Heretics Category:Energy Beings Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil Creator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist